


Stardust

by winnterboobear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, I already said fluffy?, M/M, Oikawa's a nerd and gay for Iwa-chan, Stargazing, a lot of fluffy, be ready for diabetes, he loves Iwa-chan's eyes, just fluffy, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnterboobear/pseuds/winnterboobear
Summary: Oikawa Tooru always thought he would need to be an astronaut to see the galaxy. Until he saw the stardust in Iwaizumi Hajime's eyes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> It's the cutest thing I've ever written. I don't now what else to say. 
> 
> Just enjoy :))

* * *

Oikawa Tooru was eight years old when he saw a meteor shower for the first time in his life.

He was in his backyard, wrapped in a blanket with Iwaizumi and he was looking forward to see the phenomenon. When the dozens of points of light began to cross the sky, contrasting strongly with the blackness of the night, his mouth opened wide and he reached for his friend's hand under the blanket, squeezing it and getting a firm grip back.

He could say with all certainty that it was at that moment that his obsession with stars and all things about galaxy began. Iwaizumi spent the following years enduring the incessant talk about theories of life outside Earth, being dragged to all Star Wars premieres and spent nearly a year gathering his allowance to give Tooru a telescope for his birthday. His friend's reaction to receiving the gift was worth every penny Iwaizumi saved.

The little Tooru dreamed of building a rocket and going into space to look for the aliens and maybe make friends with them. And he had made Iwaizumi promise to go with him.

⭐

Oikawa Tooru was fifteen when he fell in love with Iwaizumi Hajime and forgot about his childhood fixation with aliens and galaxy's stuff.

He spent years thinking he would need to be an astronaut to be able to see the galaxy. But then he noticed Iwaizumi's eyes. He looked closely at the green irises and there he saw everything he had wanted to know for so many years.

Hajime's eyes had bright spots that reminded him of the night of the meteor shower, so many years ago. He saw around the pupils small spots that looked like the stardust he had read about in so many books, films and documentaries.

That day he kept the telescope.

That day he learned that he didn't need to be an astronaut or build a rocket to see the galaxy. He had just met it in Hajime's eyes.

**⭐**

Oikawa Tooru was eighteen when he saw a meteor shower for the second time in his life.

It was after Aoba Johsai high school graduation ceremony was over. Iwaizumi asked him to wait a little longer and after most people were gone, he took Tooru by the hand and guided him to the back of the gym where they had spent most of their time for the past three years.

After a few minutes in silence under the night dew, the brunet checked his wristwatch and told his friend that was going to start at any moment. Oikawa opened his mouth to ask what was about to start, but Iwaizumi's hand, which hadn't let go of his for a second, tightened again and Tooru followed the direction of his gaze.

Oikawa gasped loudly and surprised when he saw the points of light crossing the black sky. Exactly how he remembered it.

That night, under the second meteor shower he witnessed in his life, Oikawa Tooru was kissed by his best friend for the first time.

Hajime's lips were warm and tender, just as Tooru always thought they would be. Hajime’s hands were callused like his own from all that years of training, and they rested gently on his face. And when they moved away a little bit just to get air back, Oikawa saw the stardust in Iwaizumi's eyes again, even closer than the first time and much more beautiful than he remembered.

“We can still build that rocket and explore the galaxy, as you always wanted.” Hajime spoke softly, almost in a whisper. Their lips brushing at each word.

Oikawa smiled. It was all so quiet around him that he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest, each strong, fast beat telling him that the only galaxy he wanted to explore was right there in front of him.

“No.” he said in the same tone as the brunet “I don't need it anymore.”

And then he held Iwaizumi's face in his cold hands and kissed him again.

Oikawa Tooru didn't know, but ten years ago, when the first meteor shower crossed the sky, Iwaizumi Hajime barely noticed the phenomenon. The only thing he saw that night was the stardust on his best friend's brown eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> are you feeling the sugar running through your veins?


End file.
